Brass Knuckles
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation (GTA V) |price = $7,500 (GTA V; Enhanced Version and GTA Online) • $6,750 (Bronze medal discount) • $6,375 (Silver medal discount) • $5,625 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Complications (GTA V; Enhanced version only) |related = Fist |origin = |caliber = |firemode = |reticle = None Generic (GTA San Andreas) |anim = Fists |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = BrassKnuckle (3D Universe) KNUCKLE (GTA V) |spawnmap = Yes (3D Universe) No (GTA V) |spawnped = GTA Vice City Malibu Club bodyguards |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Knuckle Dusters (formerly known as Brass Knuckles) is a type of melee weapon featured in every 3D Universe game since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and are featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update. Design 3D Universe Brass Knuckles are metal devices with holes punched through them, intended to be worn on the fingers while the fist is clenched. All renditions uses the same model, which comes in a grey finish and by default, it replaces the "unarmed" slot, where the fist is usually placed. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The weapon was added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update as the Knuckle Dusters. They are available from Ammu-nation in a standard smooth brass finish and the enhanced version allows the player to select from a range of nine customised engraved and bejewelled options. Notable features include: *'Base Model:' Basic version with engravings of roses on the upper and lower sides. *'The Pimp:' Four bejewelled squares at the front with four jewels each (Red-White-White-Red) and more jewels on the upper and lower sides. *'The Rock:' Silver variant with white jewels on the borders of the upper and lower sides, giving it a metallic design. This variant appears as the HUD icon in the enhanced version. *'The King:' Four squares with crowns on the front side and a set of black and white starts, a pair of "LS" letters paired together and two more crowns on the upper and lower sides. *'The Hustler:' Four Dollar signs ($) on the front side and a "leopard" skin on the upper and lower sides. *'The Player:' Four bejewelled spades on the front side with one white and two red jewels each one, with a playing cards themed skin and five engraved "A"s on the upper and lower sides. *'The Lover:' "LOVE" on the front side, bejewelled in white jewels and hearts skin on the upper and lower sides. *'The Hater:' "HATE" on the front side, bejewelled in red jewels and a skin of razor wire on the upper and lower sides. *'The Ballas:' Four spikes on the front side, marked with an engraved Ballas logo on the upper and lower sides. *'The Vagos:' Four squares with Los Santos Vagos logos on the front side and engraved guns and roses on the upper and lower sides. Performance 3D Universe Brass Knuckles are meant to increase the force of a punch, while minimizing the initial force needed to throw an arm, and when used properly, they create massive damage against an intended target and can kill with only 2 or 3 direct hits. In each game, the force of a single Brass Knuckle punch is enough to knock a person to the ground; in which another attack will immediately kill them, since the brass knuckles doubles the damage of the fist. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Knuckedusters provide better damage when punching targets and thus, have better chances to knock NPCs. However, it still has the same offensive capabilities as the Fist, and may be avoided when enemies have firearms. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Variations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery In-game model BrassKnuckles-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Brass-Knuckles-GTAVC-Beta.jpg|Tommy Vercetti with Brass Knuckles in a pre-release screenshot. BrassKnuckles-GTAVC.gif|Tommy Vercetti shaping up with Brass Knuckles. Brass Knuckles GTA LCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani attacking a pedestrian with Brass Knuckles. 06302015 knucks-full.jpg|Knuckle Dusters in Grand Theft Auto Online. Knuckledusters GTAV Range.png|The variety of Knuckle Dusters customisations available from Ammu-Nation in the enhanced version (Online shown). KnuckledusterPhoneAd-GTAV.png|Email about the Knuckle Dusters. HUD icon BrassKnuckles-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. BrassKnuckles-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. BrassKnuckles-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. BrassKnuckles-GTALCS-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Brass Knuckles-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. Knuckledusters-GTAV-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Knuckledusters-GTAVPC-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced edition. First Person View Brass Knuckles FPS GTA V.png|Wielding a Knuckle Duster. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - In the Front Page Café North alley doorway to the west behind the Café, just north of Ocean View Hotel. *Worn by the bodyguards in the Malibu Club. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Los Santos *Commerce - In the alley beside Roboi's Food Mart. *Ganton - Underneath the south end of the bridge beside Ryder's home. San Fierro *Calton Heights - Behind some car garages northwest of the Calton Heights Safehouse. Bone County *Las Payasadas - Behind a small building across the street north of the large Pecker's Feed & Seed chicken. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Trenton, Portland Island - Spawns in an alleyway next to the Mean Street Taxis. *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - In an alleyway next to Charlie's Liquor Bar. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Downtown, Vice City Mainland - In an alleyway across the south of the dirt track. *Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - On the grassy area across the Ammu-Nation. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation, after the mission Franklin and Lamar (Complications in the enhanced version), for $7,500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation, for $7,500. Trivia 3D Universe *In some missions when the player must enter somewhere unarmed, the knuckles won't be recognized as a weapon. *In GTA San Andreas, once the player has completed The Da Nang Thang and has dated Katie and Barbara, and they equip the Brass Knuckles, they cannot be discarded and will be equipped permanently (unless one of the girlfriends are killed). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In Spanish versions of the game, the Brass Knuckles is known as "Puño Americano", which literally translates into "American Fist". ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In GTA Vice City Stories, the player will always lose them when saving the game. This is presumably a glitch. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The engravings of a gun and roses under the Knuckle Duster is a reference to the American rock band . This is another Easter Egg. Navigation }} de:Schlagring es:Puño americano pl:Kastet pt:Soco-inglês ru:Кастеты Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons